


Wild Kitten

by Scygnus



Series: The Disciples of Mieoysi [5]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Adoption, Catgirls, Corruption, Futanari, Lactation, Mindbreak, Other, Transformation, the springs aren't supposed to do that!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scygnus/pseuds/Scygnus
Summary: Ever since the Neko-Ken training that showed no results, Ranma has been... different. Smarter. Wiser. More thoughtful. No less of a martial arts ace, but... Genma worried. For his own head, of course.But when Ranma emerges from that cursed spring toting the ears and tail of a cat and something belonging to a horse? Then Genma will truly despair.





	1. Hungry for Mother

**Author's Note:**

> The final (for now) installment of the series.
> 
> Ranma lewds incoming.

"Aiyah! Is spring of drowned girl, very sad-" The guide stopped dead as she pulled her shirt open- but it wasn't the boobs that distracted him, but rather the furry red ears peeking up from her head and the waterlogged tail waving behind her, "What?"

Ranma looked down at herself curiously, shirt hanging open, then reached up to pat her ears.

"Huh." She... didn't seem that bothered. "Cursed training ground. Should've guessed, Old Man. Well, it seems like I got the better end of the deal, don't it?"

"Growf!" The panda retorted with a large boulder.

The fight was rather interrupted when Ranma threw it back, getting up out of the water in the process- and revealing that she had lost her pants.

Both men retreated to cry.

"What?" Ranma asked, looking down at her dangling horsecock, then back up at her father and the guide, who were walking away, the guide promising to share his sake.

~~~

"Excuse me miss, have you seen a man named Ranma Saotome?"

"Huh?" Ranma looked up... and found Ryoga holding out a picture of Ranma- original, male Ranma, that is. "Oh, uh, yeah." She thought for a moment, before a wicked grin stole over her features, "I saw him dive into that pool there- he never came up, so that must be the underwater tunnel leading to the legendary shrine. You'd better hurry- and don't fall in any of the others! They're cursed!"

~~~

Ranma raised an eyebrow as her father started stress-eating- well, he hadn't reacted well to finding out the reversal wouldn't work on her. Ranma knew why- and she didn't really mind. Still, chowing down on a feast in the middle of an amazon village while the guide tried to stop him probably wasn't the smartest thing...

_Groooooooooowl_.

But Ranma had to admit that she was pretty hungry too. Her stomach had apparently attracted someone's attention, because there was suddenly a lavender-haired amazon shouting in her face and waving a pair of bonbori. Ranma looked to the guide.

"She says you have stolen her victory feast and she demands satisfaction."

"Oh, is that all? Does she want it right here, or should we take this someplace private?"

"She say she will humiliate you in front of village, on log." The Guide pointed to the raised log where there'd been fighting a moment ago.

"Oh, did she win a tournament?" Ranma didn't even need the Guide to translate that preen- once he'd translated Ranma's words for the amazon. "So if I beat her, the feast is mine, right?" Again, Ranma didn't need that dismissive scoff to be translated. She grinned- and leapt gracefully onto the log. "Good, I'm hungry."

The amazon glared as she joined Ranma on the log, saying something probably-rude before leaping aggressively into battle- and flipping right over to a sweep, sailing right off the log- but instead of hitting the ground, the girl caught her foot, holding her dangling above the mud with no show of effort.

"C'mon! I know you must be tired, but I'm starving too! You gotta give me a better fight than that!" She flipped Shampoo towards the other end of the log, the amazon landing gracefully. She looked confused for a moment, but resolved it with a glare, marching straight across the log- Ranma, now the confused one, let her. She stood there gamely, raising an eyebrow as the amazon got up in her face, and waited... then grabbed her by the pigtail and pulled her face in. Ranma met her lips with ease, seeming sure- no, more than sure.

And Shampoo was the confused one again. This foreigner had come in, let her father eat Shampoo's feast, beaten her handily, tried to humiliate her by doing it again- and now she had completely lost control of the Kiss of Death, the stranger taking a hold on her neck and spinning them around, dipping Shampoo down and ravaging her mouth. Shampoo had never kissed anyone but her relatives- and her first kiss, meant to be a precursor to ritual murder, was being turned into the ritual of mating by this annoyingly hot redhead, her tongue invading Shampoo's virgin mouth and-

Shampoo would later insist that she must have been mind-controlled somehow because her tongue was certainly not acting on her own will.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the stranger let her lips free, leaving her panting and flushed, lying back on the log where she'd been maneuvered.

"Well. If you want satisfaction the other way, that's fine too." The foreigner jibbered, pressing their breasts together and smirking enticingly, her big-

Her big...

Her bigggggg....?

The smirk grew, and Shampoo licked her lips, glancing down- and pointedly not objecting when she sat up and reached for Shampoo's laces to free her bounteous bosoms to the air.

Then a streak of white tore past, taking the multiply-well-endowed redhead with it.

Then she objected. At volume.

~~~

"Are you quite sure, Great Granddaughter?"

"I am, Great Grandmother. She was not a she. Or not entirely."

"Hehehehe. Well, then I suppose I will allow the Kiss of Marriage to stand. For now. Seek her out, Xian-Pu. Find out if she is as strong as she seemed, and if she may sire children. If you deem her worthy, make her yours and return. If not..."

"I understand, Great Grandmother."

~~~

"Hey, old lady!"

Ranma ducked a swipe that would've sliced a mountain in two- if she were serious about it.

"Old! Fffft! I should make your tits sag to your ankles for that!" She settled, glaring- but smiling, "I see my gift has been found, Ranma. How do you like it?"

"It's pretty great, but I already knew that. Thanks. I guess it's my turn then." Ranma smiled at the fox-woman, opened her mouth-

_Grooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowl._

"I'm, uh, a little hungry. I haven't had anything to eat all day, even after I won a bunch of food. Stupid panda." Ranma scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, glancing up at her Goddess to test the waters- and finding her smirking, already knowing the question. "I don't suppose...?"

"Come here. Sit on mama Mieoysi's lap and she'll feed you." She lifted herself up onto the alter, patting her deliciously thick thighs and pulling the much shorter girl into her lap, the usually fiery martial artist a little subdued.

"Thanks." She muttered, leaning in and relaxing, pressed against Mieoysi's breasts, sandwiched in marshmallow heaven as she gently took a nipple into her mouth.

"Mmmm. Good girl. Drink up, so you can grow strong." She pet Ranma's head, scratching her ears gently as she fed on the divine milk. They sat there, silent and content other than the occasional slurp when Ranma needed to catch her breath, slowly breastfeeding until her belly was full and her body was energized. Ranma ignored the shaft pressing against her thighs, as well as her own throbbing meat against her breastbone, content to enjoy a quiet moment with her all-but-mother.

When her belly was full, Ranma stopped suckling, but didn't move. She was content and happy, just resting in the Goddess' arms and slowly... drifting... off...

She woke in her sleeping bag the next morning, raring and ready to go, her father none-the-wiser... and remembering nothing of the shrine's other visitor that night.

~~~

Shampoo grumbled to herself, stealthily following the trail away from the camp where fat panda-man was sleeping. Of course she'd be getting up for a midnight snack when Shampoo tracked them down. It couldn't have been as easy as finding her asleep and bagging her.

"It wouldn't have been that easy anyways, child."

Shampoo almost jumped out of her skin as the voice spoke, looking around- there, a clearing ahead.

"Come on now, it's rude to stand that far away when someone's talking to you."

Shampoo... couldn't argue with that, and the woman clearly knew she was there, so...

The amazon gasped when she stepped into the clearing- there was her prey, curled up asleep, her... wow, it looked even bigger than it felt. And dat ring. Shampoo was so distracted she almost didn't even notice the other occupant- and she kicked herself, wondering how she couldn't have missed _that_. The woman was large, tall- the image of fertile perfection, her huge breasts acting as pillows for the redhead, and Shampoo was terribly envious.

She chuckled, smiling at Shampoo- and somehow, she also hadn't noticed the nine waving white tails, glowing in the moonlight, or the ears of a similar shade. Shampoo held her tongue- she'd learned of many spirits from her Great Grandmother- and whatever mythology you picked, foxy trickster-spirits weren't to be trifled with.

"Wisdom! It's nice to see." She chuckled to herself, still gently cradling her burden like a mother with their child. "But also... foolishness. You've come to steal one of mine, Xian-Pu of the Amazons, and chain her against her will."

Shampoo didn't speak- couldn't. To offend a possibly god-like spirit was... not a good idea. Even pleading for mercy might backfire. Regardless, it was clear her cause was lost- if this spirit had claimed her, there was nothing Shampoo could do.

"And wisdom, again." She mused. "But you are wrong- your cause is not lost, it only requires... flexibility. Let me put Ranma to bed, and then you shall hear my offer."

Shampoo stood still- and the fox vanished- and then returned. It was barely a flicker, but the redhead- Ranma, Wild Horse, how appropriate- was gone.

"Now-" The woman started to circle her, stepping delicately on bare feet, to match her bare flesh and- Shampoo's eyes bugged out. She had a horsecock even bigger than Ranma's, flopping about as she stepped around Shampoo, letting out an amused hum as she noted the amazon's shock. "My domains are desire and freedom, Xian-Pu. Can you give in to them?"

"What... what do you mean?" Shampoo asked, only trembling a little- to become the target of a mischievous spirit like this, she was surely cursed- or would be, before the night's end.

"Depends on your interpretation." The fox answered her thoughts again, stopping behind her- Shampoo didn't turn... and then she did, squeaking and rubbing her pinched behind, trying not to glare at the smiling fox. "But the thing is, I want you to do what you want- not what your tribe wants, not what your crone of a Great Grandmother wants, what **you** want." She paced forward, looking down as she almost buried Shampoo in her breasts, the amazon trying to hold her ground as she looked up, straight into her eyes.

"So, Shampoo, what do you truly want?" The smirk brought many things to mind, many fantasies- terrible, inappropriate fantasies, fantasies a strong amazon warrior shouldn't be having- Shampoo shuddered in place, her eyes closing as she whimpered, her panties growing wet.

Then she opened her eyes, and she was alone. Looking around, she found only the altar- and a statue of a voluptuous fox-woman with nine waving tails and a large, erect equine penis. She looked once more, glancing at the statue, sure she was being played with. And then, as she turned again, her eyes caught sight of something on the altar that hadn't been there a moment before.

Shampoo gulped, staring at it. It seemed to take forever to walk up to it- and it would have seemed the same to an observer, as tradition and pride fought with desire at every movement. Finally, a great tension seeming to leave her shoulders, Shampoo's hand closed around the collar- and she knew what she wanted to do.


	2. Beware the Quiet Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma arrives at the Tendou Dojo!
> 
> Soun and Genma despair.
> 
> Akane Rages.
> 
> Kasumi and Nabiki call dibs.

"That must be him now!" Soun cheered, walking to the door, Nabiki on his heels while the other two waited for their potential fiance to show.

"I don't care what daddy says, I'm not marrying some stupid boy." Akane grumbled to herself.

"Akane..." Kasumi sighed, "I don't relish the thought of being attached to an... inexperienced younger man... myself, but can you not at least humor our father?"

"...Fine."

"Aaaaaaah!" Soun came running back through the living room, at speed, Nabiki on his trail.

"Panda!" She shouted, hiding behind the couch. Soun kept running. Akane and Kasumi, looking somewhat bemused, follow their trail back down the hall with their eyes- and those eyes widened as a very large panda calmly walked in.

"Geez Pops, scare the life out of 'em, willya?" A female voice emerged from behind the bear- who growfed and walked further into the house. All eyes followed him, for the moment ignoring his companion.

"Is he headed for the furo?" Akane asked in a strained voice.

"Yeah. He's cursed. Hot water breaks it for a bit." The same voice as before answered, all eyes turning back to her as the panda left the room. And then got even wider than they had for the panda, three inexperienced girls suddenly presented with something they never thought they'd see, rendered absolutely speechless.

"Ranma Saotome." She introduced herself with a polite bow, completely naked, "Sorry about this."

~~~

The three girls reacted to their stun in different ways.

Akane was speechless, thoughtless, and feeling a slowly-rising tide of anger at the clear pervert in front of her.

Kasumi was frozen in place, scenes from her ~~housewife porn~~ romance novels playing through her head- with herself as the female lead, the male replaced by a bodacious redhead.

Nabiki, of a much more curious bent, without any input from her brain, walked over and grabbed the redhead's eight inches of floppy horsecock, flopping it about.

"Uhhh." Ranma sighed, "Well, I guess my guess that you'd all be prudes was wrong then. You wanna do it out here, or take it to your room?"

Nabiki would later refuse to admit she had squeaked when the redhead had palmed her ass- but she did jump away, letting go of the giant dong- and watching in awe as it got bigger, swelling and pulsing as it rose, until it stopped, throbbing, at what she judged was a goddamn foot-long. A bead of pre shined on the tip, and Nabiki unconsciously licked her lips, tempted.

"Mine!" Kasumi finally came out of her trance, walking quickly over and reaching for Ranma's cock- but stopping an inch away, biting her lip and blushing as she pulled her hand back. "Um, if that's okay with you?"

"Well." Ranma chuckled, "It's nice to see there's some good girls here. The fiance thing is... gonna be a little complicated. But I assure you, there's more than enough of me to go around." She took a step closer to Kasumi, wrapping a hand around her waist as the homemaker blushed harder. "You can touch it, if you want. What's your name, beautiful?"

"K-Kasumi. Kasumi Tendo." Her hand snaked around Ranma's waist, pausing with wide eyes for only a second as she belatedly noticed the red-furred tail and cat-ears, reaching out- and softly touching her erect horsecock, taking a gentle grip on it.

"Nabiki Tendo." The middle sister announced, her face turning sly, "And if Kasumi's alright with it, I think we could come to an arrangement about seeing if there really is enough of you... size isn't everything, after all."

Ranma smirked at her, fire in her eyes, opening her mouth to accept the challenge- and went skidding away, Kasumi and Nabiki finding themselves flung less-than-gently to the side, out of Ranma's projectile path. Where they had been standing, their bluenette sister now was, teeth grit and eyes glaring.

"You pervert! Stay away from my sisters!"

Too focused was she, to see the demons standing behind her- nor would she notice that night, for these succubi were subtle in their vengeance. She would learn that her sisters were not to be trifled with.

~~~

"You pervert!"

Ranma blinked as the youngest Tendo sister ran out of the furo, her ears twitching. She'd put up a sign, hadn't she? Then Akane returned, bearing a-

"Oh my god, it's a giant rock!"

It took a good half-hour to get away from the berserker, further enraged by her meme.

~~~

Eventually, everyone was recovered enough to sit around the table. The Tendo family sat to one side, with the Saotome on the other.

Akane was still fuming.

Kasumi and Nabiki were swapping between giving Akane a subtle cold shoulder (that she didn't notice) and eyeing Ranma.

Ranma was, accordingly, still sporting a very large erection. She didn't seem to care.

Genma was now human again, crying (manly) tears.

Soun was doing much the same.

"So." Nabiki finally broke the silence, "I expected a boy today- not that I mind a bit what we got~" She paused to leer at Ranma, the catgirl licking her lips back at Nabiki and forcing her to quickly hide her blush. "But I would like to know how that happened. I mean, I understand if he got a sex change, but that's supposed to shrink your dick, not grow it. Ignoring the fact that it's right off a horse."

"Because the old man decided to go to China when he couldn't read Chinese-" Ranma ticked the points off on her fingers, "-and follow a pamphlet about a training ground he couldn't read, even after the guide told him it was cursed. I beat him like a drum and he fell into the Spring of the Drowned Panda. That was shocking enough that he got me, and I wound up in the Spring of Drowned Girl."

"Only, instead of the cold-water curse, my son was permanently destroyed by the curse, leaving only the girl you see before you." Genma cried.

"Such a horrible fate!" Soun wailed with him. They were out the door a moment later, seeking the sweet succor of spirits.

"Drama queens." Ranma complained, rolling her eyes, "I personally think I was too much man for the spring to handle, so it had to shove it all into my dick. And so it's permanent for me. I don't care much- I'm stronger, faster, and tougher than before. Plus, catgirls seem to come with a number of unique benefits." She preened.

"Like what?" Nabiki asked curiously, already planning to possibly monetize these cursed springs.

"Well, my balls have never run out since the change, my cum tastes delicious, my pussy is really sensitive and stretchy enough to take anything, fingerfucking my ass feels fantastic, my milk is the best I've ever tasted- and I haven't had to use the shitter yet. In two months."

Nabiki and Kasumi's jaws dropped- even as they scooted away from Mount Akane preparing to blow. Ranma caught her fist this time, quivering, an inch from her face.

"Calm down, Beestings. We still need to discuss this engagement."

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE MY SISTERS YOU PERVERT! I'LL-!" That was as far as Akane made it, a sudden pull on her fist taking her feet out from under her, stumbling as her attempt to draw back the other fist unbalanced her. In seconds, she wound up on the floor, hogtied and gagged with silk rope, before she could even land on her back.

"Right. Now that the prude's out of the way." Ranma sighed, dusting off her hands and taking a seat- right where Akane had been, between the two sisters, her arms wrapping around their middles, pulling them into her. "I understand the why of the engagement- Japan's inheritance laws are highway robbery, yadda yadda. But... due to certain circumstances, I don't approve of tying myself down to one person, or even two."

"You drive a hard bargain." Nabiki snorted sarcastically, trying to hide her blush.

"Hear me out." Ranma admonished her, "I'll- Oh. Oh yeah. That's the stuff." Ranma cut herself off, slumping- and then beginning to vibrate slightly against them. Kasumi's hand on her ear was just too good not to purr. Nabiki snickered at the discovery of the redhead's weak spot, and reached around to get the other ear, rapidly turning the catgirl into a puddle.

It had nothing to do with how good that subtly vibrating skin felt against her nipple. Nope. The way she pulled them closer and nuzzled against their faces was adorable though.

"You know, girls-" Ranma managed through her purrs, tail lashing against their backs, voice amusing due to the vibration, "That's very, very arousing. If you don't want to write a check your pussies can't cash, I suggest you stop for now."

The two blushed, glancing down- at what they'd already noticed, Ranma's thick pre leaking out in large dollops and running down her shaft onto the pillow. They stopped- but Nabiki, with a sly smirk, slid her hand down Ranma's back... and pressed in firmly, just above her tail.

"MrrrrrrRROW!" Ranma jerked as the pleasure-spot was hit, a heavy shot of pre spurting from her twitching shaft, balls throbbing as she teetered on the edge of orgasm- and forced herself back. Nabiki belatedly noticed the hand that had been headed for Ranma's cock when it happened, now carrying a slimy coat of catgirl pre-cum. Kasumi gingerly took her hand back- and ignored her own rising blush as she took a long lick up it, eyes rolling a bit, moaning in pleasure.

"Jeez Kasumi, does it taste that good?" Nabiki asked curiously, drawing Ranma's gaze to her elder sister- when she realized what just happened was quite obvious, her cock jumping again, splattering her pre over her own breasts.

"...I think you can consider the checks signed, Ranma-kun." Kasumi said sweetly, locking their eyes together as she took another long, slow lick of her pre-coated hand.

"You bet your ass they are." Ranma growled at her, glancing at Nabiki to make sure she knew she was included, "Pops dragged us back her so fast I haven't fucked since I got changed. My balls fucking hurt right now, and you're responsible." They both looked- yeah, Ranma's balls were a little blue-ish, and visibly churning with unspent cum.

"Mmm. I think we can take care of that." Nabiki pressed herself closer to the redhead's side, only starting a little when Ranma grabbed her breast from behind, Kasumi doing much the same.

"Mmmm okay." Ranma said, "Wanna do it down here in front of your sister or use one of your rooms?"

They all ignored Akane's muffled shouting- but Kasumi didn't even seem to notice, pulling her hair aside as she leaned down and put her lips to Ranma's cumslit. She didn't seem to have a care in the world for anything other than getting more of Ranma's fluids, moaning, laving her tongue over the pulsing cockhead and giving a hard suckle. Nabiki stared in awe, still idly rubbing at Ranma's lower back while her sister moaned and thrashed just from the taste of the catgirl's pre-cum swelling her cheeks. She wasn't even touching herself, but looked to already be on the verge of a big one.

"Haa! Oooh yes. Suck it, Kasumi!" Ranma called, groping Nabiki's breast thoroughly while her other hand gripped the back of Kasumi's head. Nabiki was thinking she should warn her sister- but before she could but barely think it, Ranma _pulled_ and Kasumi impossibly sank down on her cock, lips stretched seemingly beyond their limit. Nabiki's awe only increased, watching Kasumi's eyes roll up in her head, moans barely squeezing out past the thick horsemeat blocking her throat while she forced herself farther down.

"Oooh, good girl, take it all!" Ranma groaned, pulling Kasumi deeper, deeper- and gasped when her chin met Ranma's fat, churning horseballs, "Here it comes!" She warned, hips twisting in place, mini-thrusts barely possible from her seated position.

The reaction from Kasumi was more dramatic. As Ranma's balls pulled tight, pulsing, her irises contracted, leaving her eyes almost as points- and then her cock swelled, cum shooting directly into her stomach. Nabiki couldn't believe it, watching Kasumi twitch and spasm in place, her hips shaking most of all, demure dress rapidly dampening as she apparently squirted into it from nothing other than having her throat stretched and her stomach filled.

And filled it was, rapidly swelling to a six-month pregnancy bulge- Kasumi pressed her hand to it, and if anything her hips shook harder, a faint sound barely escaping her lips, still pressed tightly to Ranma's base. With a sigh, Ranma pulled Kasumi off her cock- much to Kasumi's displeasure, as she tried to stay sunk deep upon it, sucking and lapping desperately at it as she was forced off. Ranma relented when she got to the head, allowing Kasumi to desperately lick at her cumslit, sucking the rest of her load out and greedily swallowing it.

"Holy shit." Nabiki commented, squirming in place, her panties a total loss- though not as much as Kasumi's.

"MMmm. Your sister might be an amateur, but she's got the enthusiasm down." Ranma panted out, sighing as Kasumi's energy flagged and she let herself be pulled away, rolling onto her side and rubbing at her bulging stomach, still mewling and shivering from aftershocks.

"Bit of a quickshot though, huh?" Nabiki's mouth said without any input from her brain, and she cursed herself for poking the dragon.

"Oh, only when I'm that backed up, and it's not like I can't keep going and going." Ranma shot back, smirking.

"You sure? Seems like you'd just- holy shit what am I saying." Nabiki finally stopped herself, laughing nervously.

"You like teasing people, huh?" Ranma asked slyly, taking a stray drop of cum from her cock and licking it off her finger, slitted eyes and fanged grin meeting Nabiki's shell-shocked expression, "Maybe you like being a bit of a bitch?"

"...It's a fair cop." Nabiki answered, blushing- and glad she had been honest, sensing she would have seen through the lie somehow.

"But the question is-" Ranma got up on all fours, pressing her forehead to Nabiki's and forcing her back, climbing over top of her, tail waving what could only be a hunting pattern, ginormous dong still hard as could be. "Are you mean because you're an S, and like to take control? Or because you're an M, and you want someone to finally get tired of your shit?"

"Obviously, it's-" Nabiki forced herself to stop talking again.

"No no no. No anecdotal evidence in the court." Ranma smirked at her, their noses touching as she stared into Nabiki's eyes, "We have to... experiment. Don't worry, I know a surefire way to test it. All you need to do... is Bend Over."

Nabiki got a sinking feeling about what was going to happen next... but her damn libido didn't seem to get the memo.

Nabiki turned over.

~~~

Ranma's bare breasts pressed into the back of her shirt, fat horsecock rubbing her skirt-clad rear as the redhead pressed herself to Nabiki's back, whispering into her ear-

"Good Girl." Ah. So that was why her subordinates shuddered like that whenever she told them the same thing after giving her pussy a particularly good licking. "But you're too dressed for this." Before Nabiki could even get up, Ranma's hands ran down her back... and her clothes fell away, shredded.

"Dammit Saotome! Those were expensive!" She complained- but didn't move to get up.

"I'll pay you back, with interest." Ranma purred, efficiently slicing her panties off and whipping the whole lot to the side- the soaked remains of her panties somehow wound up on Akane's flaming face. They didn't help her temper any.

"I'll hold- ah!" Nabiki cut off as Ranma's hand met her ass with a meaty 'smack!' Had anyone else slapped her ass in any other situation, she'd have destroyed them... but in her living room, one sister tied up, the other cum-drunk, from her horse-cocked futanari possible fiance... Nabiki huffed an aroused breath, trying to keep from moaning.

"Mmmm, that didn't sound honest to me." Ranma said, smugly, before planting one on the other cheek and forcing a groan and an involuntary hip-wiggle out of the middle sister. "That's a little better. Best get to the main show though."

"And what... what's that, Saotome?" Nabiki managed to get out, trying to ignore how wet her thighs were, as well as the puddle forming between her knees. Ranma didn't answer verbally. The tongue piercing Nabiki's virgin asshole was answer enough. "Ohmyfuckinggod!"

Nabiki promised dire revenge for the chuckle that vibrated her formerly unpenetrated rear- mollified by the fact that the catgirl's very long and slightly rough tongue was touching off all sorts of interesting and pleasurable sensations in her tight asshole.

"Fuckfuckfuck- fuckingSaotome! Damndamndamndamn!"

Ranma ignored Nabiki's cursing, if anything licking deeper and rougher- pausing to give her ass a good slap. Nabiki couldn't help it this time- she moaned aloud, swearing all the harder.

"Gonnnnnaaaaa- getyouforthis! Aooooh! FUCK!" Nabiki swore when Ranma slapped her ass again- and was entirely unable to halt the tide as orgasm washed over her from the catgirl's rough assplay, her whole body spasming, eyes rolling up as the most intense O she'd yet experienced rolled over her from the slick muscle plundering her backside. Laying there, face aside, eyes mostly rolled, moaning in shameless, helpless pleasure- and watching Kasumi's spit-glazed face with much the same expression while she frigged herself to orgasm, squirting all over Nabiki's face.

_That's not exciting._ Nabiki told herself, though the thoughts swirled and darted around as the aftershocks played out, helped along by the redhead's dexterous tongue still gently abusing her ass, _It's not the most delightfully perverted thing I've ever done... okay, so it is._ Strangely (for Nabiki) she couldn't lie to herself. She licked her lips, sampling her sister's juices as they both wound down... and finding herself licking her lips again, staring at Kasumi's juicy quim.

"Well, that's conclusive, I think." Ranma finally said, popping her tongue harshly out of Nabiki's sensitive asshole.

"Fuck you Saotome." Nabiki slurred, still shivering slightly, too overwhelmed to move.

"That's a fantastic idea!" The catgirl grinned, and Nabiki's eyes managed to widen slightly as she realized what was coming. "You wanna get in on this, Kas-chan? Give your little sis a taste of your sweet pussy. It'll muffle the screams."

Then Ranma's supersized salami slapped down on her ass... and part of her back.

"I'm having second-!" Nabiki started, only to stop, stunned, as Kasumi- demure, innocent, caring Kasumi- scooted in front of her, legs spread, pussy exposed and engorged. Her shock only worsened when Kasumi took a tight grip on her hair and yanked her down, pressing their lips together- Nabiki's top to Kasumi's bottom. Nabiki couldn't even, so licking was out of the question for the moment- but Kasumi just ground Nabiki's face against her pussy, not even seeming to care.

"Heh. Always the quiet ones." Ranma chuckled, sliding her horsecock slowly back, dragging the head over Nabiki's plump cheeks and leaving a shiny trail.

"Mfff-uh-fuuuU!" Nabiki tried to yell, muffled by her sister's muff as she tried to object, hands finding purchase on the rug- but strangely not trying to drag herself away, just gripping tightly, bracing herself to be literally split in half. The huge head pressed against her tight, virgin pucker, harder, harder, spreading her open wider and wider- but she felt no pain. It was tight. It was tense. But it was nothing but fucking amazing.

"OHHHHHHHHHHF!"

"Oh shit yes! Cum from her cock up your ass you fucking whore of a little sister! UFF!" Kasumi ground her muff harder into Nabiki's moaning, eyes-crossed, fucked-stupid face, groaning as she added to the mess of her own juices already present.

"Damn!" Ranma exclaimed, laughing at Kasumi's filthy mouth, "I'm not even in yet!"

"Fffffffuck her Ranma! Fuck her tight whore ass! Fuck it rough and hard until she screams!" Kasumi demanded, shivering in aftershock without ever slowing her humping of Nabiki's face.

"As the lady wishes!"

Nabiki could only shudder in place as she was truly split, the head of Ranma's horsecock shoved forcefully into her ass. Her arms were limp, her legs gone, held in place by Kasumi's grip on her hair and Ranma's grip on her hips. The cock slowed, but didn't stop, forcing its way deeper and deeper, inexorably spreading her with its enormous girth. Her tongue somehow found the will to move, adding to her low moans in stimulating her sister's pussy.

"Ooooh." Kasumi moaned, slowing her humping and letting Nabiki's languid licking do the work, "You're such a bitch, Nabiki. And now you're getting fucked like one. Mmmmyes!"

Nabiki couldn't disagree, could barely move or think on her own. She was being penetrated, spitted, by a horsecock almost the length of her torso. Some part of her was sure she was dying. Another part didn't care as long as it kept feeling so fantastic.

"Aaaaand there!" Ranma cheered as her fat balls finally slapped into Nabiki's pussy, "Now I can really get started!" Ranma drug her cock back, Nabiki's ass doing its best to follow, pulled harshly by the thick organ- and then pushed back, Ranma's hips moving with superhuman strength as she forced herself back into Nabiki's body. A hot dollop of something dripped out into her ass. And. Nabiki. Broke.

~~~

Bitch groaned as her face was set free, only moaning, incapable of anything but animal noises begging for more. Ranma chuckled, pulling back and giving her ass a hard slap- and then another, first with her hands and then her balls, and Bitch squeaked in pleasure, tongue lolling as she drooled through yet another orgasm. Then her legs were folded, her body twisted, the fat dick in her butt scraping her insides in the most incredible ways, sending her quickly back to the floaty pleasure place where she lived now. Her reliance on her eyes faded to the sight of Kasumi's pussy descending toward her face.

~~~

Bitch's tongue lolled out, reaching, as Kasumi fell off her face, unable to hold herself up anymore, squirting in yet another orgasm and giving Bitch's face another coat of incestuous girlcum. Her hands rubbed at her belly weakly, feeling it swell as Ranma ground and micro-thrust, keeping herself buried deep so she could give Bitch all of her wonderful hot cream until she looked deeply pregnant.

One final orgasm struck as Ranma's cock popped out of Bitch's ass, squirting her wonderful cream all over Bitch's quivering swollen belly. Bitch saw that her master and mistress were sitting back, panting and decided now was a good time to rest. She rolled over onto her side, gripping her stomach, and let her eyes drift closed, content.

~~~

"Holy shit. I am so glad Pops dragged me here." Ranma grinned, her tail flicking with content, hands pillowing her head- and her arm pillowing Kasumi's, the elder sister's eyes drifting slowly closed even while her hand maintained a grip on Ranma's softened rod. Nabiki was curled at their feet, while Akane...

Was still entirely awake, still struggling with the impossible ropes... and stewing in a puddle of rage.

Or at least, that's what she told herself it was.


End file.
